How to mend a broken heart
by LadiesforOQ
Summary: Our version on how to fix this awful plot for Outlaw Queen.


"So what are you going to do?" Zelena asked as Regina had walked in with the author. She knew Regina had something big planned for her.

"Oh, it's a surprise for you," Regina said as she then looked at the author and nodded, who started to write in the book.

"Wait! I'm faking it, I took Robin's heart out and made him think that I was pregnant," Zelena said.

"You don't say," Regina said as she put her hand out to stop the author. "So where is Robin's heart?"

"He has it back. I wouldn't want your leavings anyways, he was always whispering your name even when I had control of his heart," Zelena said with a snarl on her face. Robin walked in from behind them into the room, and from the look of him, he had heard everything she had said.

"You are the most vile person I have ever met, you murdered my wife!" Robin said. "You made my son think that his mother had returned to him."

"That's rich, coming from you who loves the one who murdered her first," Zelena said as she looked at Regina.

"If you dare come near anyone I care about again, I won't hold back," Robin said.

"Enjoy your room, you're going to be here for quite some time," Regina said as they left Zelena in the room.

"So you don't need me your majesty?" the author asked.

"No, you're free to go," Regina said as she continued to look at Robin. The author nodded and walked away from them, leaving them in the hallway.

"I can't believe she did all this to use us against one another," Robin said as he raked his hand through his hair. "She killed my wife, then pretended to be her, then pretended to be sick to make me have to leave you. And to top it off she made me think she was carrying my child to try to hold me to her to use against you. And now my son is going to be so confused again to have lost his mother again."

"I'm sorry about all this, she did this to get back at me," Regina said. "As for Roland, you can give him a forgetting potion so he won't remember any of this, take him back to the time before Marian came back. It's for the best, right?"

"Thank you," Robin said as he looked at her, _with love in his eyes._ But there was also something new, pain and regret.

"I'll go to my vault and get to making it, you should go see your men," Regina said as she started to walk away.

"Wait," Robin said as he walked up to her. "We still have a lot to talk about."

"I know," Regina said. "But now is not the time." She patted his chest with her hand and walked away from him to go to her vault. Once there she focused her efforts into making the potion, she was gathering everything when her hand touched the last ingredient, a dark ingredient, her hand started to shake. Regina looked down at her hand, wondering why it was shaking like this. She had used this potion before, and now it was acting differently.

"Why?" Regina said. She continued to make the potion, even with her hand shaking. Finally it was finished, she started to make her way to where Robin's camp was. She arrived at the outskirts of it, and watched as Robin was talking to his men. Roland was in Little John's lap and they all seemed very happy to have their leader back with them.

"Gina!" Roland yelled as he got up from Little John's lap and ran to her. She smiled as she kneeled down and ran into her arms. She was nearly pushed back with the impact of his hug, her arms surrounded him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She felt someone watching her and looked up to see Robin watching them, watching her.

Robin felt his heart skip a beat every time he saw Regina with Roland. She had always made sure that his son was always included in her life. From the first time Roland had met Regina, he had been talking about her non stop, about his majesty. And Regina had always treated Roland as if he were hers. He could not stop the thought that had entered his mind, and his heart, his heart made a wish- _that one day they would have a child together one day_.

He didn't even know what Regina's thoughts were on this issue. They still had so much to talk about, since they had been apart. Robin knew how much Regina loved her son, and he could tell she loved Roland as well. And he knew without a doubt that if they had a child together, she would love it with her whole soul. Robin could not stop the images of a pregnant Regina from entering his mind, she would be a handful for sure. His mind was on overdrive as he also pictured Regina holding their child, _a little girl._ He hoped once they had a long talk, and sorted out everything that she would give him another chance with her. He also could see her being his wife one day, that is if she would marry him. He knew from the rumors that Regina had not been in a happy marriage with the King.

"Roland, I need to speak to your Papa real quick," Regina said as she let go of Roland.

"Will you read to me later?" Roland asked.

"Of course, I will," Regina said as Roland smiled at her, those dimples showing huge, before he turned and went to go back to sit in Little John's lap.

"Did you get the potion fixed?" Robin asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes. It's not the best tasting thing, but I'm sure with a little reward after he'll take it," Regina said as she made a movement with her hand and an ice cream comb appeared.

"You know many a person's weakness," Robin said with a small smile on his face.

"And what is yours? Besides your son?" Regina asked, already knowing what it was.

"I think it's quite obvious," Robin said as he winked at her. "Are there any after affects from this potion?"

"He'll probably sleep for a little while, but when he wakes his last memory will be the going into the diner that night," Regina said as she smiled at the memory.

"I'm almost tempted to ask you to make one for me, from the moment I had to leave you behind," Robin said.

"I can do that, if you want," Regina said. "Matter of fact, I can make you both one from the time you both arrived here in StoryBrooke."

"I wouldn't want that, Regina. I want to remember you," Robin said.

"You might want to go with me to give this to him," Regina said as they made their way to Roland.

"Roland, I need you to take this," Robin said as he took the vial from Regina.

"What is it? Is it good?" Roland asked.

"It's something that is going to help you grow strong," Regina answered for Robin. "And when you're done, you can have this." Regina said showing him the ice cream.

"Like Papa?" Roland asked.

"Yes, just like your Papa," Regina said as Roland took the vial and swallowed it.

"Yuck," Roland grimaced as he shook his head.

"Here, Roland," Robin said as he took the ice cream and gave it to Roland. He sat down on a tree trunk and held Roland while he ate the ice cream. Robin kissed his son's head, he felt like he had let his son down with not being able to tell that Marian had never come back. He had let his son down, and he had also let the woman he loved down, and in doing so had hurt her immensely.

"I better go," Regina said as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Robin said, Roland was dozing off already, his half eaten ice cream melting quickly. Little John took Roland from Robin and carried him to Robin's old tent to put to bed.

"Gina," Roland whispered out as he was being carried.

"Why are you leaving? I thought we could talk," Robin asked.

"Look, I won't beat about the bush," Regina said. "I think it's for the best if we stop whatever this was going on between us."

"What? Why would you want that?" Robin asked. "Come on." Robin led her away from the campsite so that they could sort this out.

"Because you'll end up getting hurt, everyone who I have let get close to me only ends up getting hurt," Regina explained to him.

"Regina, I know what you're doing. You think if you push me away, that I'll just take it," Robin said. "I'm not about to give up on you and on us. And as far as what was going on with us, it's called true love and you know it. You're just afraid to admit it to me and more importantly, to yourself."

"My track record is not good in that department, I don't know how to love very well," Regina said.

"Then let me show you how to love," Robin said as he moved his right hand to cup her cheek, he was encouraged with her cheek moving more into his hand.

"Don't you get it? Zelena used you to hurt me, she used your son against you," Regina said. "Robin, I have made lots of enemies over the years, and they will come after me one day. And when they do, if you're in my life, they'll come after you, after Roland."

"Roland and I are willing to take that chance to have this beautiful woman in our lives," Robin said.

"Robin, he's just a little boy. He shouldn't have to take that chance," Regina said.

"Why are you so afraid of people loving you, Regina?" Robin asked.

"Because my first love was killed in front of me, my mother ripped his heart out and crushed it while I could do nothing but watch it happen," Regina said. "And all he did was love me."

"Regina, that was not your fault, it was your mother's. It wasn't because you were in love or the fact that someone was in love with you, it was all on your mother," Robin said. He had heard Regina talk about her first love, Daniel. He wasn't jealous of the man, he had made Regina a good person, and if he had lived her fate would have turned out differently. But then again, she would not have had Henry.

"I just think you should take some time and think about everything that has happened to you because of me," Regina said.

"Well let's see, I found someone who is my match in every way. She loves my son as if he was her own, and she loves me as well, even if she is afraid to admit it to herself," Robin said. "And all of me is in love with all of her."

Regina watched as he leaned down and kissed her, this kiss was hot, hard, a searing brand that told Regina more than anything Robin had said or done just what he wanted to do. What he would do.

 _Fight for her, fight for her love!_

Robin's lips were warm and hard and the clean male scent of him was unbelievably enticing. Regina moved in closer to him, increasing the pressure of his mouth on hers with a needy little sound breaking low in her throat. Her hands curved to his strong, muscular shoulders to hold onto. Robin moved back to look into her face before things got too intense between them.

"I'm not giving up on you, on us. We have a lot to sort through, but I know I love you and I want you in my life, forever," Robin said. "Those weeks being away from you, even if I was under a spell, my heart was breaking on the inside."

"I missed you too," Regina said.

"We met in the Enchanted Forest, and the connection was there from day one. Then we met again here in StoryBrooke and our connection was there again. I don't need time to think about what has happened, the only thing that has happened is that I fell in love with the love of my life," Robin said as he saw tears in her eyes, tears of love.

"Now say it, Regina," Robin said as he watched Regina close her eyes and take a deep breath. He watched her open her eyes and her mouth opened.

"I love you, Robin," Regina said.

"About time you said it," Robin said as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her long and deeply.

"Now if memory serves, I think you owe someone a story," Robin said as he took her hand in his and made their way back to his camp.

Tomorrow would come soon enough, and their long talk would as well. But tonight it was about them, about being back in one another's arms.


End file.
